SadoMachosism and Jashinism What's the difference?
by Warriors Will
Summary: Jashin turns an atheist into a Jashinist and a brutal one at that.


The world was dark and dreary lit only by the sparkling light of glory and hope that awaited them in their battles of the heart and I wanted to crush that. My hair was like a living shadow hanging all down to my butt floating and twisted gently in a non existent wind. His face adrogenous to the very line yet able to identify as male due to the lack of chest. He had poisonous Avada Kedavra green eyes and malicious smirk painted on his lips. He wore a ash black leather cloak if you look closely enough you would sea it was made of burned human skin. He carried with him a wand made of glowing bone of a magical and the hair of a thestral. Around his neck were vampire fangs of several vampires who thought they could go rogue in his domain. He stood above a pool of blood surrounded by yew trees with every other kind dead and black in his domain. skeletons roamed about behind him whether they be of animals or people they were all skeletons the occasional human with flesh completely intact was seen here and there but it was obvious they were dead. A palace could be seen in the distance made of black crystal and ruby. His name was Jashin formerly known as harry potter when he was mortal. He was the god of death master of death to be precise but the tittle altered him made him blood thirsty and proud after a few centuries of immortality.

Right now he was looking down at his most loyal follower Hidan he had him for a few decades now. And he had never seen someone so beautiful and devoted he fell so hard for that he asked death to never take his soul to the afterlife that if his body ever truly was destroyed to take him to me. There I would be able to fashion a new body from the remains of the sacrifices he gave me and what remained of his original body. By the looks of it I might be able to recover his head but nothing else. It would be pointless. Right now instead of looking at Hidan I was looking at the guy who murdered him. He was gorgeous to. Sexier than Hidan when his hair wasn't up that ponytail. I could just imagine him with no shirt on and loose baggy jeans hair wet. I licked my lips before sending out a message to all my Jashinists capture Nara Shikamaru of Konoha and take him to me at my temple for the destruction of my high priest. I couldn't wait

Shikamaru POV

I couldn't believe it The Nara's were defeated the Jashinists came in hundreds and drained ninja's left and right of their chalkra heading straight for the Nara compound it was there that the Nara's were sacrificed to sate the gods wrath everyone but the main family where my mother and father were drained of their chalkra and chained on the balcony of the main house and was forced to watch as I was drained of chalkra and dragged away in them. Now we have been walking for days they dragging me when I tried to rest. For the laziest Shinobi this was pretty much torchure. We had arrived at this creepy temple It was pitch black and I could tell that this place was soaked in dried blood everywhere. Everything reeked of it. As we entered I saw an altar room bathed in blood and the symbol of jashin was in the center in ink and the floor was engraved in a complicated runic array. I pushed forward into the middle of the array where they dragged me to the altar which I just noticed that had shackles on it. I tried to flee knowing it was probably my end but they just pushed me down and chained me there. As soon as I was chained up they began to chant.

**Holy death come forth ****Judge us not**

**but the one set before ****your mighty eyes**

**a sacrifice we willingly make**

**one of our own ****to fulfill your will**

**destruction from this one ****fulfilled**

**come forth our god**

**Jashin!**

I felt like the temple was shaking as something emerged from the ground near the alter I was shackled to. There he stood shadow for hair poisonous green eyes and human skin clothing. He looked down at me with an accessing eye before licking his lips and trailing his fingers down my bare chest. I didn't have time to put on a shirt or tie up my hair so this is getting creepy. Suddenly he put a finger on my forehead and it was like I got a download of information. Everything that is Jashinism. The release of pain you don't necessarily have to cause it. The sacrifice of criminals to be judged in the afterlife by he himself. The rule of absolution which Hidan was forced to break when he joined the Akatsuki. I even got a rundown of his life and a history lesson in the religion. To be short I know everything a Jashinist should plus what they could only dream to know. I smiled I actually liked Jashinism. According to him loved ones who are good people automatically go to Jashins domain even those used as sacrifices by any Jashinist including yourself and dead before you. I'm gonna enjoy serving him and apparently he appreciates beauty which I have.

"Lord Jashin-sama how may I serve you?" I said. Tilting my head as far down as I can in respect seaming as I can't move.

"You are the new High priest." He said and put a rosary around my neck that melted into my skin about my heart and became a Jashin symbol with intricate patterns I saw on the floor the summoning pattern. I had a feeling that if I added chakra into the symbol I'd be able to summon my lord. He unshackled me and I quickly got into a kneeling position.

"It is an honor." I said smiling manically. Jashin just smiled before disappearing in a whirl of darkness.

* * *

Konoha was quiet but not so much at the gates Shikamaru was constantly bleeding a new wound appearing on him every other second as he approached the gate. A desperate expression on his face. He was making the guards freeze up as he outstretched his hand towards them coughing up blood they even tried to undo genjutsu's to no avail. It was real. "Help." He pleaded hysterically. That whirled them into action one of them went to the Hokage while the other called the ANBU to help him to the hospital and called Jiraiya. (I know he's dead by now -I think?- but this is my story dang nabbit.)

* * *

The Hospital was in a rush to keep the boy stable outside the seal but it was hard as he kept on getting cut. It was obvious it was the only thing keeping him alive. Right now he was stable but if Jiraiya didn't remove the seal quickly then he wouldn't be any longer. It was there luck that they were having an reprieve apparently from the sacrificing. It was that moment that Jiraiya came in with his findings. He quickly went to work on Shikamaru. It was no time at all that the curse was sealed away and Shikamaru was in the clear. One problem the pain and stress on his body had put Shika in a coma.

* * *

Ino had been going to the hospital everyday for a month. Hoping Shika would wake up always bringing a flower with her. The nurses said he should wake up soon. All of a sudden I heard screaming coming from Shika's room. She ran and noticed he was looking at the nurse in the room. She was holding a blood bag. Shika had been gradually been getting transfusions over the past month so as not to strain his body to quickly. The nurses said it was the last one seeming as we had to moderate it over the past month. But he appeared to be in a state of panic just seeing it. He seemed to also be scrambling to remove his IV. It was like his mind shattered to a primitive level. What happened to his intelligence the man with an IQ of over 200. He was broken... Or so they thought.

* * *

If anyone wants to make something more of this little one shot feel free.


End file.
